Picture To Burn
by Blue Cullen
Summary: Uma songfic Emmelie, com os dois humanos. Ela, uma líder de torcida. Ele, um astro do futebol. Baseado na música 'Picture To Burn' da Taylor Swift.


E acá estou eu, em um dos meus surtos :)

**__________**

**SONGFIC - PICTURE TO BURN **

(baseada na música Picture To Burn de Taylor Swift)

_Afirme o óbvio,  
Eu não consegui minha fantasia perfeita.  
Eu percebi que você ama a si mesmo  
Mais do que jamais poderia me amar_

- Você vai comigo na festa no sábado? - Emmett veio me perguntar. Ele era lindo, alto, musculoso, moreno e sensual, e acima de tudo, muito popular, e capitão do time de futebol de campo.

Seus olhos azuis escondiam alguma coisa de mim. Não sabia realmente o que era. Mas ele era perfeito. Ou ao menos achava.

- Não sei, provavelmente. - Respondi. Teria treino das líderes de torcida no dia seguinte, não poderia dormir tarde, acordar com olheiras!? Rosalie Hale com olheiras era imperdoável.

Ele nem parecia notar, mas eu o amava, não acima de tudo, a fim de me colocar sobre o fogo por ele, mas eu o amava, ele me completava. Aqueles olhos me fitaram, e sério, ele deu um passo em minha direção.

- Rose, você tem que ir, o que é o capitão do time de futebol sem a líder de torcida!? O que seria de minha popularidade?

- Então, é isso que você pensa de mim? Só a popular que você pode catar a hora que quiser, sem sentimentos, só pelo seu status no colégio? Francamente Emmett, esperava mais de você! - Uma lágrima teimou em cair de meus olhos. Que ótimo.

- Você queria o que mais? Amor? Rose querida, achei que a sua cor de cabelo fosse tinta.

- Eu esperava algo mais de você! Acabou Emmett McCarty! Acabou!

- Você é louca garota! Achar que eu poderia me envolver com uma loira lider de torcida qualquer.

E ele virou as costas e saiu em direção ao seu culto, seus seguidores, aqueles que sempre ficavam as sombras dos populares.

_Então vá e diga a seus amigos  
Que eu sou obsessiva e louca,_

No momento em que ele virou as costas, meu mundo desabou, eu confiei mesmo nele. Não podia acreditar que cada toque, cada beijo, cada 'eu te amo' fora perdido, fora em vão. Achava que ele se importava com sentimentos. Mas não, era um atleta sem sentimentos.

Sentei num banco e deixei as lágrimas rolarem.

- Rose, mana, o que foi? - Era Jazz, meu gêmeo. O garoto mais lindo e perfeito que já havia conhecido em toda minha vida.

Jasper andou até onde estava sentada, e sentou do meu lado, me abraçando, me reconfortando. Eu admirava esse poder que ele tinha de me tranquilizar.

- Emm. Acabei tudo. Ele não se importava com nada, não me queria. - E desabei por sobre o ombro de meu irmão, criticando Emmett em tudo, mas me culpando por tê-lo dito.

_Está bem,  
Eu direi aos meus  
Que você é gay_

_E a propósito,_

Depois de conversar com meu irmão, e irmos juntos pegar uma dispensa do dia e irmos para casa, fui para o meu quarto, eu daria um fim em tudo o que ele me deu à toa. Eram poucas coisas, mas que me traziam as melhores e mais falsas lembranças que já havia tido.

Peguei a caixinha de madeira pintada de preto, e que tinha fios de luz feitos em tinta dourada, e com uma foto de nós dois na tampa. Tive raiva, o puro ódio me dominava ao lembrar de tudo o que ele me fez até agora. E o que poderia ter continuado feito.

_Eu odeio essa estúpida picape velha  
Que você nunca me deixa dirigir  
Você é um grosseirão, coração quebrado,  
Que sempre foi um mentiroso  
Então me assista a riscar um fósforo  
Em todo meu tempo perdido,  
Até onde eu percebi,  
Você é apenas outro retrato pra queimar._

Peguei todas as coisas que me lembravam dele e coloquei na lixeira de metal, na frente de casa. Por cima de toda aquela tralha, joguei muito alcóol, e por fim, acendi um fósforo, imaginando como seria bom se todas as promessas e lembranças que ele havia feito pra mim pudessem ser apagadas, ou ao menos consumidas, com as labaredas de fogo, que agora queimava tudo o que ele havia me dado.

_Não há tempo pra lágrimas,  
Eu estou apenas sentada aqui planejando minha vingança  
Não há nada me impedindo  
De estar saindo com todos os seus melhores amigos._

Eu tinha que dar a volta por cima. Eu era popular, eu conseguia tudo o que queria, dobrava a todos com a palma de minha mão. Era simples, chamaria quem eu quisesse, e faria o que eu quisesse, quando eu quisesse. Eu tinha o mundo praticamente na mão.

_E se você voltar, dizendo  
Sinto muito pra mim  
Meu pai vai te mostrar  
O quão arrependido você será_

Ele poderia vir atrás de mim, dizer que me amava, mentir, e me enganar novamente, mas não deixaria nada disso acontecer, não mais.

_E se você está sentindo minha falta,  
É melhor você guardar isso só pra você  
Porque ficar voltando por aqui,  
Seria ruim pra sua saúde_

Meu irmão não gostava dele, sempre disse isso pra mim, mas eu nunca ouvi, e agora, sabia que estava certo. Não tentaria evitar se Jasper tentasse socá-lo como na vez em que estava forçando a barra em uma festa do colégio. Dessa vez deixaria o serviço ser feito, e completo.

_Eu realmente, realmente odeio essa estupida picape velha  
Que você nunca me deixa dirigir.  
Você é um grosseirão, coração quebrado,  
Que é realmente ruim em mentir, yeah.  
Então me assista a riscar um fósforo  
__Em todo meu tempo perdido,_  
_Até onde eu percebi,  
Você é apenas outro retrato pra queimar.  
Queime, queime, queime, um retrato para queimar.  
Apenas outro retrato pra queimar,  
Baby queimar. _

Sorri então, percebendo que tudo sobre Emmett ficaria no passado, e assim como as coisas sendo consumidas pelo fogo ardente, aquelas memórias que antes julgava felizes, sumiriam. E que ele não valia a pena.

E que eu, Rosalie Hale, tinha muita vida a viver.

Entrei em casa, decidida a mudar totalmente. E no mesmo instante, o telefone tocou. Olhei no visor de meu celular, Alice.

- Oi Allie, diga!

- Rose, festa na casa dos Kennedy, daqui duas horas, ok? - Ela mal me deixou respirar, ou perguntar se estava tudo bem. Sorri com a proposta.

- Tudo bem.

- Te pego as oito e meia.

Confirmei e desliguei o telefone. Emmett seria esquecido. Ele era só um retrato a ser queimado.

* * *

**N/a:** Valeu Bih! Porque sem você, eu estaria perdida... (ela entendeu)


End file.
